Yatedur Nation
by The Midnight Faery
Summary: Challenge Response- Merton, unaided, saves the day with a bottle of YooHoo.


Yatedur Nation 

By_ The Midnight Faery_

Mini fic response to "The Yoo-hoo challenge _A fic in which Merton must save the day using only a bottle of Yoo-hoo, no spells, weapons or werewolf assistance."_

Please R&R… 

Disclaimer: I'm not making money! Back off! *S*

****************************

Merton sat at his computer looking for YooHoo Screensavers. His beloved YooHoo had become an obsession the past few weeks, seeing as no monsters had come in to town to bother him and Tommy. Although, he had to admit, he was getting bored. 

"Merton!" A wolfed-out Tommy rushed through the door, looking very panicked. "I was just down at the theater with Lori, and this huge monster popped out and took her!"

"WHAT?" Merton yelled as he jumped out of his chair. "Well, what did it look like?"

"Well, uh…" Tommy stuttered, trying to remember the creature. "It looked female… yeah, that's right. Man, she was hot!" When he noticed the strange look on Merton's face, he corrected himself. "Uh, I mean, for a monster, anyway… She had a really high pitched, screechy voice… um… The tail of a dragon, that was weird…"

"Hurry Tommy, Lori might be in danger!" Merton said impatiently.

"Right! And she had wings! I think that's it…." Tommy finished hurriedly.

Merton walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed a dusty, worn out old book and started reciting different monsters. "Lets see… Apis, no… Celine Dion, no… Goblin…" He skipped a few chapters back. "Ah, I found it! What you saw was a Yatedur!"

Tommy gave Merton a strange look. "Oh. Well, is that dangerous?"

"Um, lets see. It says here that Yatedae feed on the hearts of teenage girls to keep their youthful, beautiful appearance. Yes, I do think Lori is in trouble!" Merton choked back a yell of worry.

"Well come on, let's go!" Tommy rushed out the door, wondering where he would be if he were a Tafteaor. Merton grabbed the book and some supplies, and ran after Tommy.

****************************

"It says here the they hide out in sewers under the cities, in the deepest, darkest parts." Merton said as he continued down the empty streets of Pleasantville. "They're very fast, I think faster even than your wolf powers."

"Aw, man! What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry, I've got a plan. We've just got to hurry."

****************************

Tommy and Merton climbed down the ladder in the sewer drain they had picked to enter in. They got to the bottom and rushed down the dark hallways towards a moaning sound.

"Tommy! Merton!" Lori cried out when she say the two approaching. She was chained to the slimy wall of the sewer, looking as if she had been severely beaten, but not to the point of unconsciousness. 

"Ohhh, the werewolf again." A crackly, squeaky voice said out of the dark. Before anyone knew what was happening, Tommy was also chained to the wall. 

Tommy was shocked. She was fast! "MERTON! Now would be a good time to put that plan into action!"

Merton grabbed his book and read through it again very quickly. There was just enough light coming from one of the cracks in the sewer to read by. Meanwhile, the Yatedur circled him, sniffing wildly.

"And what is this creature? It looks human… Yes, human. I'm sure I could find a use for you!"

"I've got it!" Merton grabbed out of his bag a bottle of Chocolate YooHoo. Pulling the top open quickly, he poured the whole thing out on the Yatedur's feet. 

The Yatedur cackled violently. "And what is that supposed to do, boy?" Her look of smug delight vanished when she realized she was melting. 

"What a waste of YooHoo…" Merton said, sighing. The Yatedur dissipated, and Merton walked around the puddle to help his friends out of their chains.

"Merton, what just happened?" Tommy said, a look of wonder on his face. "You just killed that monster with a bottle of YooHoo!"

"Sodium caseinate, Tommy, sodium caseinate." When he got two strange looks thrown at him, he continues. "One of the ingredients of YooHoo, it's the one and only thing that can kill a Yatedur. Their molecular structure is weak against it, so… You pour a little on them, they just…. Melt."  Merton beamed at his two friends, happy he had saved the day.

"Good going, buddy!" Tommy put one arm around each of his two friends' shoulders, and started walking towards the ladder. "Now, what do say we go get a pizza or something to celebrate?"

"Ok, but you're paying!" Merton grinned at his best friend.

"Of course, Merton… Of course."

And they all lived happily ever after, despite the fact that Lori had a very small role in this fic. [Author grins at her stupidity.]

************************************** 

A few notes: Yatedur is a word from the language Sylvyn, an Elven language which you can find here http://www.sonic.net/~elves/sylvyn.html. It is pronounced Ya- tea- dure and means abomination (literally abominable-tion) 

The monster I created to fit this word is a mix of a Banshee, Cerberus, and fairy, with the speed of a vampire. As for the name of the fic…. Aw, just consider it my weird way of giving the story a title… as if it wasn't obvious…

I know, it was kind of a dumb story… Don't hold it against me, most my stuff is better. Don't forget to review please! 


End file.
